He Hurt Her When He Wasn't There
by Emberwillow14
Summary: He knew he had to be better for her, but it was hard. How could she not see how much he did for her, how much he worked to cement her future as a lawyer? "We have to talk later," she whispered. "We'll have all the time in the world to talk...later." K/H/M
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers! This is yet another one-shot to add to my Kyouya/Haruhi collection! Yay! I am really pleased with how this turned out, though I cannot fathom why or how I wrote this completely angsty fic...filled with Kyouya/Haruhi goodness! Rated T for sexual themes and angst. Enjoy! **

**As always, I only own the laptop I type on and my ideas....everything else belongs to the wonderful world of Ouran and it's creator Bisco!**

She sat up against the headboard, typing on her computer and totally ignoring him, as usual. She always got a larger rise out of him through total excommunication. He'd been gone again, leaving her up here to wait for him while he fraternized down at the party his parents held for him. She hated when he left her alone. If anything, she wanted to be by his side forever. Even still, he had to know how much he hurt her when he wasn't by her side.

She could feel his gaze on her as he kicked off his shoes after locking the door. Her eyes never left the screen in front of her, too-bright in the dark room. Regardless, she refused to turn on the lights when he left, partly because no one knew she was in his room, partly because she wanted him to see the significance of the darkened room. Wanted him to see how her world was dark without him.

He knew he hurt her, but he couldn't help it. It was all he could do not to break down into tears at the sight of her typing away on the keys, not paying attention to him. He could see the hardness in her jaw and the anguish in her eyes. She needed him, and he failed her continuously.

He didn't know why he did what he did. Or, rather, he didn't want to admit it. Because deep within his soul he knew exactly why he kept her up in his room, hidden from the rest of his family. He wanted her for himself, and he knew that if he brought her out into his world, his brothers would pounce on her. She was strong and beautiful, a splendid bride and a gorgeous woman. Any man would be lucky to have her, and she chose him. Out of all the boys in Ouran, she chose _him_.

He knew he had to be better for her, but it was hard. All his life things had come easily for him, but this, what he had with her, this was different. This was special, and very much so _hard_. He relished the challenge, but also her affection.

"The party went well," he told her quietly. She made no move to recognize his comment or, furthermore, his prescience. She was punishing him; exactly what he deserved. He slipped the jacket off of his shoulders, the tie and shirt following quickly after. He knew she loved it when he lay next to her, shirtless, and he knew he loved it even more.

He took off the belt around his waist and set his glasses on the table next to the bathroom door. Walking into the bathroom and turning on the light, he closed the door and took one long, hard look at himself in the mirror. His dark hair was casually messy, exactly like she liked it, and his grey eyes shone with barely-held-back passion. He wanted, no, needed her to see how much he loved her and how much it hurt him to be away from her. But it was all necessary for her and her future. How could she not see that everything he did was for her? That every time he was away from her it was to cement her law school funding and future jobs as a lawyer? He wanted more than anything for her to realize he supported her ambition to pursue a career as a lawyer more than anyone else.

He opened the door and shut off the light, walking over to the immense bed where she sat, directly in the middle, in her spot. The same spot she sat in each time he left her. She never left from that spot when he was gone. It was the spot where he slept each night; the spot that smelled the most like him.

He moved to sit beside her and pushed a strand of hair away from her brown eyes. "I love you," he whispered in her ear, grazing the skin with his lips. He felt her shiver slightly, but her resolve refused to crumble. She was channeling all her energy into making him pay, and she wouldn't let him come in with his same old tricks and make her feel all good and warm inside and forget why she was mad in the first place; not again.

His hands trailed down to her shirt and started to slip the buttons undone one by one as he lips attacked her neck. They'd been together so long he knew how to make her moan and sigh; knew how to make her scream his name as they made love.

Her fingers froze for a second on the keys as his lips latched on to the sweet spot on her neck and abused it, no doubt leaving a mark for the whole world to see; not that either of them cared. At the end of the day, she was putty in his hands, and he loved her all the more for it.

"Put down the computer and come to me," he whispered in her ear again, parting his lips to latch on to her ear lobe. She sighed and tilted her ear closer to his mouth.

"We have to talk later," she whispered, realizing he was taking advantage of her weakness and wanting to get her point across before she lost it completely.

"We have all the time in the world to talk…later," he stopped and moved his computer to the bedside table, forgetting to close it in his haste to get back to his lover. "For now," he leaned over her, forcing her to slide down the headboard to lay flat underneath him, "let me love you."

She closed her eyes for a moment before looking back into his. "How could I not," she whispered, her resolve finally shattering to a million pieces. He pushed her shirt completely away from her skin, exposing her to him completely, and the explored each other's body for the rest of the night in the light of the computer screen.

**Did you like it? Review and tell me what you thought!**

**Ember =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back By popular demand...*drum rolls* He Hurt Her! YAYZ! I've decided to make this into a full-blown story! Thank you to I'm-amazing-deal-with-it and InnocentSorrow3795 for the push in the right direction...and also for everyone who reviewed the first chapter and thought it was a one-shot! PSYCHE! Now you get more angsty drama! Enjoy!**

She was used to sleeping in when she spent the night with Kyouya. Curled up next to him with his arms around her, there was something about waking up to his innocent face that appealed so much to her. Even though he hurt her, he always seemed to make it up to her, one way or another. And, if she might add, he was mighty talented in bed.

As it was, the two had been up until two in the morning doing…_unmentionable_ things. It wasn't a school night; Kyouya had made sure of it. Actually, Kyouya made sure each and every party that he had to go to was held on a Saturday night. It wasn't hard for the third son, however: his father had him coordinate all of the family functions. It was a test of sorts for the unlikely heir.

Haruhi lay in bed, snuggling closer to Kyouya, when she began to wake up. Something was pulling out of her peaceful and deep slumber, but she didn't want to leave her dream, a reenactment of the night previous' events. No one ever dared to walk into Kyouya's room in the mornings. Furthermore, no one ever dared to harbor the _idea_ of stepping anywhere _near_ the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord's _wing_ before he was up and about, for fear of his terrible wrath.

"Time to wake up, my love," a voice cooed in her ear. She grumbled quietly and snuggled closer to the warm body next to her own. The same voice chuckled and began to press something up against her bare skin that both tickled and sent shivers up and down the sleeping girl's spine.

Furious, Haruhi rolled away from the offending person and curled up into a ball, still mostly asleep. Her counterpart would have none of that, however, and followed her, kissing up her spine, his hands roaming across her skin.

A not-very-awake Haruhi rolled over to meet the grey eyes of Kyouya, smiling in his mischief. "Why won't you let me sleep? You are never awake before I am…go back to sleep," the confused girl mumbled.

He snickered. "You must awaken my love. The day is already half-way over and I have something planned for us," he spoke softly.

Her eyes met his as she tilted her head to the side. "Why are you talking like that?"

"I really don't know. But at any rate you have to get up," he said.

She shook her head. "Don't want to."

He leaned down to her ear. "If you get up now, I'll shower with you," he drawled.

Haruhi shot out of bed. "I'm up!" she exclaimed.

Kyouya laughed outright. "What?" Haruhi asked.

Kyouya stood up and walked behind her. "You're completely naked, my dear." Haruhi looked down at herself and blushed a deep red. "No matter. Let's get you into the shower." And with that, Kyouya picked up the object of his affection and carried her into the bathroom, where he quickly and effectively turned on the shower and stepped into the stall with Haruhi still in his arms.

* * *

She sat in her cramped room in her small apartment in the very large world, wanting to call her best friend but unsure how she'd be received.

As it turned out, she didn't have to make that decision. Mori, Haruhi's best friend, had a funny feeling in his stomach; a sensation he only got when Haruhi needed to talk to him. Call it telepathy.

Her phone rang; a loud and shrill sound in the silence. She answered quickly. "Hello?"

"What happened?" Mori asked in his usual I-know-something-is-up-so-tell-me-now-else-I-will-pry-it-out-of-you tone.

"Am I completely pathetic to always forgive him, even when he hurts me so badly?" she asked.

"He did it again, didn't he?" Mori sounded furious to her well-trained ears.

She nodded, although he couldn't hear her. "His dad had an important dinner party for the president of the United States. They were cementing plans for the new health system. I was in his room for three hours."

"And then he came back to you, begged for your forgiveness, and you two had sex." It wasn't a question.

She answered anyway, her voice weak. "Yeah."

"You must really love him. That, or you're really masochistic."

"Why can't he just love me and be honest with me without me having to feel like I'm doing the wrong thing by going back to him?"

"Because he's the only constant you have in your life right now."

Haruhi thought about this. "It feels like my world's imploded upon me," she answered honestly.

"As expected. Haruhi, your father's left _again_ for the, let's see, eighth time in five months for some guy he met in Poland. _Poland, _Haruhi."

"I'm aware of that," she grumbled.

"You're struggling with school, trying to get through your second year at the top of your class. And with the added pressure of finals coming up, I wouldn't be surprised if you had a nervous breakdown right about now. I know I wouldn't be able to handle all of that going on, plus what's left of the club and your job at that pastry shop after school."

"Is this supposed to be making me feel better? Because it's not."

"I'm just trying to answer your questions."

"Maybe I didn't want to know the answers," Haruhi whispered.

"That's it," Haruhi could hear the sound of something being slammed forcefully into a hard surface; "I'm coming to pick you up. Get ready to go out, to the beach maybe. I'll be there in twenty."

Haruhi sighed as she shut the phone. _Maybe this is what I need?_ She wasn't sure either way, but she was willing to go with Mori, because she knew he could give her an excuse to escape from reality, if only for a day.

**Let me know what you thought!**

**Ember =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think this is my favorite chapter of all! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, and thank you to InnocentSorrow3795 for reading this chapter over for errors, you rock girl!**

**Enjoy!**

She didn't know why they did, but whenever Mori and she went out, they found themselves holding hands and acting like a couple. Odd, because they weren't intimate, as she and Kyouya were. It seemed to Haruhi, that her "relationship" with Mori was everything she wanted to be with Kyouya. She just never understood why he couldn't (wouldn't?) be with her outside of the bedroom. She wasn't sure why she kept coming back to it, but he was _really_ amazing with the lights off. Maybe she was turning into a sex addict? Was that Kyouya's affect on her?

After voicing this concern to Mori, he chuckled. "_Really_, Haruhi? Sex addict? Highly unlikely. You simply cannot go without him. Have you talked to him?"

At this Haruhi turned her face to the ground in shame. "I try, Mori, I really do," she mumbled. "But then he, you know, he," she sighed and looked up at the taller boy, waving her hands around in a vague gesture. "And I…I'm just weak…I give in." She turned her face away from him again and almost began to cry.

"Now, now, my dear," Mori whispered warmly, grasping her chin with his fingers and forcing her to look at him. "You are far from weak. It's not just any girl who can handle being with Kyouya. You are very strong, even if you don't believe that." His eyes shown with love as he gazed down into her own. She blushed.

Without thinking, Mori leaned down and pressed his lips to Haruhi's softly. She was shocked, but, perhaps deep inside, she always wanted this gentle giant to show her how much he loved her. Her head tilted to the side as her eyes closed and she received his lips openly, smooth skin on smooth skin.

When he pulled away he was smiling his breathtaking smile, the one reserved especially for her. He dropped his hand and she blushed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He grasped her hand in his. "Haruhi." She looked up at him. "Does he love you like that?"

Her expression clouded. She wasn't sure how to answer his question. She felt flustered, her eyes burning from the sun above. Sure, Haruhi knew Kyouya loved her, but to the extent? "We passed that point a long time ago," she answered truthfully.

His eyes shone in understanding. "And now all he wants from you is rough, mind-blowing sex." Haruhi's eyes opened in shock, although she nodded. "Do you still want that?"

She was sure she was unsure, and that was about it. "The sex _is_ mind-blowing," she said quietly. Mori laughed outright, a loud booming sound that echoed all around the park where they were seated.

"Yes, I'd imagine sex with Kyouya would be so." He sounded sad.

"Mori, you couldn't, by any chance, harbor any, _ahem_, risqué feelings for me, right?" Haruhi, at that very moment in time, wasn't particularly sure as to whether or not she would reject Mori's feelings if he told her at that moment.

"Haruhi, my little dove, any feelings I, how did you put it, _harbor_ for you are strictly modest and appropriate. However, if Kyouya had any intention of leaving you, I'd be the first one to rush to you, making sure you were ok."

She thought about what he said. "Can I speak my mind?"

Mori looked taken aback. "I have always implored you to speak freely around me."

She paused, considering his answer, then mumbled. "I've always wondered what sex with you would be like."

Mori's smile faded as his face saddened. "Haruhi, I'd hope you would already know that answer, or was the kiss from before not enough of a clue?" Haruhi's hand flew to her lips as she remembered the rush of heat from his lips on hers. She contemplated what it would feel like to be beneath his great body, moving in perfect harmony with him, as he made sweet love to her body.

"Perfect," she whispered behind her fingers, looking off to the side of the man sitting before her.

"Gentle," he whispered into her ear, pulling her into a hug. Just as cheek met cloth her eyes opened up, and tears of sorrow and wonder poured from her soul, darkening his shirt where they fell.

**I know, it was short, but there WILL be more! I couldn't leave you hanging here for too, too long...I'm not that evil....or am I...? InnocentSorrow3795 might be able to answer that question...**

**Ember =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**AH! This is so late! I am so sorry! I just just JUST finished this not two minutes ago and am now posting it because I don't want you to be waiting any longer! Gomen! Another shout out to my lovely reviewers, who just brighten my day! With love to my lovely muse InnocentSorrow3795! Now...enjoy!**

He knew he failed her. It was blatantly obvious to him. And, yet, Kyouya couldn't bring himself to change. There was just something about that girl of his that made him want to pin her down and control her body 'till morning came. He constantly wondered if she was going to break up with him. Did she see their relationship as meaningless? Empty? It hurt him to think he ever hurt her.

Sure, he knew he'd hurt her the very first time they were together, but that was natural. Of course, he'd lost his virginity a while back, in his first year at Ouran, if he remembered correctly. All he'd wanted at that point was to be with someone who showed they cared for him…his father sure didn't. When he'd taken Haruhi to be his, _really_ taken her, she'd been so pleasured she barely felt any pain. That was how he wanted it to be for her, he'd decided back then. He wanted Haruhi to be so pleasured she wouldn't feel _any_ pain in any aspect of her life.

Which is why he always apologized to her late at night, in the cover of darkness, as she sat in his bed, upset. It wasn't that he was in the relationship only for what she could provide him (the friction in his jeans) but, rather, the love and admiration she felt for him when they spent time together.

So he decided he needed to change. Just how exactly he was going to do that, however, was the problem. He, always being the organized one, made a list of actions that he could take that might affect the ultimate outcome of his and Haruhi's relationship:

Talk to father and plead case

Speak with Mori-Sempai

Contact Ranka-san

If all else fails-call Tamaki; LAST RESORT

Satisfied with his list—especially the capitalized letters detailing the fact that Tamaki was only to be contacted regarding the matter in the direst of situations, knowing how the idiot blonde would react to finding out that his "dear daughter" had been "violated" by Kyouya, the "filthiest of filthy men"—he set to walking down the long corridors to his father's study.

Kyouya'd promised himself many years ago that he would only step foot in his father's office when prompted. Occasions outside of that parameter were few and far between. Very far.

The meeting between Kyouya and his _loving_ father did not end well. Or, rather, did not end as expected. "I have taken an uncanny liking to this peasant girl you say you love so dearly. Do not fret, for I have known of your relations for a while now. I have also been pleased with your accomplishments in the business world. You are on your way to becoming a very successful man, Kyouya.

"As such, I have a proposition for you. Marry Haruhi, and, although it will be a disgrace to your brothers, whom you have far surpassed, I will consider declaring you heir to my empire."

And with a lovely flourish, he left Kyouya beaming in his office, to ecstatic for words. Period. End of story.

However, Kyouya knew too well that his father would explode upon hearing of his son's illicit activity. So, half-way to his father's office, Kyouya veered right, into the seldom-used library, complete with a telephone with its own personal line.

Flustered and with feathers ruffled, Kyouya dialed the number to Mori's cell phone, which was answered on the fourth and final ring. "Mori-sempai, I need your help." After pleading his case to his brown-haired sempai, Kyouya sat and listened with baited breath as Mori processed all the data thrown at him.

After many seconds of waiting and wondering, Mori finally said—"Today, Haruhi and I went to the park, where we kissed. What are you going to do about it?"—And hung up.

The phone dropped from Kyouya's hand as he sat, stunned, in the darkening room.

**It was rushed...wasn't it? *Failure***

**please review and tell me how it was! I'm so sorry! The next chapter will be twice as long!**

**Ember =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here is chapter 5! Oh, my gosh, thank you to everyone who is still reading this story and enjoying it! and I just found out recently that maple the wacky tree is reading this and loving it, when I'm reading her story Crystal Clear and loving it...sooooo...you have to go check out her story. Please. Now, without further adeau...**

Mori had been enjoying his daily lunch with his blonde-haired cousin when the phone rang. Never one to show emotion, Honey was surprised when his loving cousin's face darkened slightly at whatever was said over the phone. Once he hung up, only after speaking a few, short words, Mori slammed the phone down on the table and furiously picked up his glass of water, downing it in three gulps.

"Takashi," Honey said; nothing more, nothing less. He knew his cousin needed to talk, but would never pry into the relations of others, so Honey sat back and waited for the truth—which always has a way of sneaking up on people—come out.

Needless to say, it took a very long time for Mori to open up.

When finally he sighed, Honey sat a little taller, drinking down the final sips of water in his glass, waiting for the words to come pouring out. "I love Haruhi," was all Mori said. Honey nodded his head, as if he already knew this tidbit of information. As it were, Honey knew his cousin loved Haruhi for a while, ever since her first year at Ouran. "I love her and want to be with her, _really _be with her, but I know she's right for Kyouya."

Honey knew there was more to it than that. He sat in silence longer, although he really wanted to yell at his cousin for being so bone-headed. "I took her to the park and kissed her. If she'd let me, I think I would have gone into her house and taken her on the floor, regardless of what Kyouya might think or say or do."

Honey looked calculatingly at his cousin. "Is that all?" he asked in a dismissed tone. Mori's back stiffened at the remark. "Mori, you need to make up your mind, got it? You either are going to try to win Haruhi's favor for yourself, or you're going to make sure she and Kyouya stay together. Which is it going to be? Decide soon, before it's too late."

Mori, absorbing Honey's words rather quickly, nodded his head in thanks and excused himself to ponder his situation.

* * *

Haruhi had been home for a total of twenty minutes when the phone rang. It was four-thirty.

Her caller I.D. said 'Kyouya.' She debated answering it. On the third ring, tired of hearing "Trip to Heaven" playing in the silent house. She was calm when she answered.

"How may I help you, O Great One?" she asked sarcastically.

"How would you like to come over today? Father's at a business meeting and my brother's are otherwise engaged. We can have dinner together, if you wish. Pizza and chicken wings, just like you like them." His voice was suave, smooth, and she found herself wanting to go over to be with him for the night.

"I'll be ready in twenty," she said, finally giving in.

"I'll be there in twenty-five," he said and hung up, leaving her shaking her head at the phone while she ran to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

* * *

Kyouya'd never been so nervous in his life. This was his last chance. He had to show her how much he loved her; not for her body or what she could give him, but for her charm, and her smile, and the way she mumbled his name when she was upset.

He'd been hurt after the call from Mori, but, oddly, he wasn't angry. He was sad. He felt he hadn't done his job as Haruhi's boyfriend; hadn't done her justice. Well that time was over. He was going to have a nice dinner with her and show her just how much he cared for her and loved her.

All his cards would be laid out on the table. All that was left was to go pick her up.

He was out the door at four thirty-five.

**So did you like it? Please say yes. I got some inspiration today...well...just now...from talking to this boy that I really like...so how was it?**

**Can't wait to hear from you!**

**Ember =]**


	6. Chapter 6 Pt 1

**Ok...here's the next chapter :) Sorry it's out so late...I've been really busy. This is like part 1 of chapter 6...I'll post part 2 later this week. This chapter is offered for InnocentSorrow3795...I haven't heard from you in a while and I'm worried you dropped off the face of the planet. If anyone knows what happened to her, please let me know. Enjoy the chapter :)**

She stepped out of the shower with a strong sense of foreboding. _I need to make tonight count. If this relationship is meant to be, he'll act right. I just need to come out and say it,_ Haruhi thought. She sighed heavily and dried off quickly; Kyouya was to be there in ten minutes.

When finally she was ready at four-fifty she chugged down a tall glass of water, nearly choking on it when there was a knock at her door. She took a deep, calming breath and opened the door.

There he stood; his hair mussed from running his fingers through it; his shirt slightly wrinkled from staying seated for a while. He was the same man she'd fallen in love with not so long ago, yet he seemed so very different. She wanted the old Kyouya back, and she was determined to find out if he could ever be seen again.

He smiled at her, a little nervous, and led her to his car. She slid into the cool leather seat next to Kyouya and waited for him to make a move. Normally he would be all over her the second the door closed, but today he was calmly sitting next to her, grasping her hand in his. It was sweet, sitting next to him in this manner; something she could get used to.

She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed deeply and contentedly. He lifted their hands up to his lips and kissed her hand lightly, running his lips over her smooth skin. She looked up at him and he kissed her lips gently. They kissed for a while, but it never grew hot and steamy and out of control like all the other times they kissed. Haruhi saw it as an improvement.

When they got to his house, Kyouya opened the door for her and led her inside, her hand in his. In the front room, where God and everyone could see them, should anyone come knocking, a picnic blanket and basket were laid out on the floor. Two place settings sat across from each other, a small vase with yellow roses in-between.

"Oh, Kyouya!" she gasped. It was just so beautiful, so perfect; she couldn't believe he would do something like this for her.

"I thought you might like a picnic with me…we've never had a dinner together and I thought you would like this," he replied, joyful he hadn't screwed up the night…yet.

She turned in his arms. "I love this." She leaned up and kissed him again. She could see life with him like this, with dinner together in a small house on the outskirts of town. They could be happy together.

When they sat down to eat, Kyouya pulled out a pizza from the picnic basket. Haruhi couldn't help but laugh. "What? I thought you'd enjoy some pizza for a change. I even bought some hot sauce because I know how much you like to drench you pizza in it." He'd hit her dead on, but she couldn't help marveling in how much he remembered of her. They hadn't talked about what she liked since they first started dating.

"I can't believe you remembered," she whispered.

"Of course I did. I love you," he replied, almost as quietly.

"I love you, too, Kyouya," she told him warmly. She wanted to ask him then, but didn't want to ruin their perfect moment.

She was weak and powerless when she was with him. How could she ever get through to him when he was doing such nice things for her?

She was about to give in to him completely when her cell phone rang. She apologized to Kyouya, saying she'd turn it off. But as she lifted it out of her purse she caught sight of the name, and her happy dream shattered.

**No, it wasn't a dream. The dream sentance at the very end is a metaphor. Just wanted to clarify before all the questions came pouring in.**

**How was the chapter? Please let me know!**

**Ember =]**


	7. Chapter 6 Pt 2

**I am teribly sorry for the extra long wait! Life's been hectic and I haven't found time to write until tonight! Here is the second half of Chapter 6...and there will be more story to come I promise. This isn't the end!**

**This is dedicated to InnocentSorrow3759 (or something like that...you know who you are, my Australian friend) because I found her...she isn't missing anymore! Yay! Now on with the show!**

She was on the phone, and he didn't like it. He didn't know who was talking to her; all he knew was that the person was interfering with his plans of giving her the most perfect night ever. Including the most mind-blowing sexual experience of her life. Oh, yeah, he was going to go there.

When she closed her cell phone he watched her shoulders rise and fall as she took deep breaths, turned around, looked him straight in the eyes. "Kyouya, there is something I need to tell you and I need you to be respectful of me." Her words were clear-cut; precise. He didn't like it.

"Anything for you, love," he said. His tone was cautious, careful; he didn't like where this could be going.

"I need to know why you never take me out in public. I need to know why our relationship feels like it could be more but is, at this point in time, purely physical. I need you to understand that I love you…but I also love Mori, who comforts me and holds me when you make me feel insignificant.

"I don't just want to be a booty-call in the middle of the night. I don't just want to be alone at night, waiting for you to come and find me; waiting for you to come and make love to me. But can we call it making love? Can we be so naïve as to believe that is what we are doing?

"Do you even love me? Or do you just see me as some girl you can get a good fuck out of and then toss once I start to rebel? Do you see me as a person or as an object? a thing? some ambiguous, nebulous possession that is for your amusement?

"Everyone thought you were cold, Kyouya. Do you remember? The twins always told me you were the wrong person to get mixed up with. Even they, with their "toy" mindset, treated me better than you treat me now. At least with them I knew they cared for me in some sense of the word.

"Or do you care for me now, even as I stand here rambling, and not know what to say? Do you think you have shown me your love? Do you think you deserve mine?

"I need more, Kyouya. I need truth and I need honesty and I need companionship. I don't need some meaningless sex and a childish show of "love". I need you to tell me whether I'm doing the right thing staying with you, or if I should only move on. Because if you can't tell me I should stay, if you can't tell me you're the one I should be with, then I'm going to leave. And you won't be seeing me again."

Haruhi's tone never raised; never hardened in anger. She spoke as a woman tortured by another; wronged by a society, a choice, she never made herself. How could she want to be with this man if he couldn't tell her she should stay with him?

Kyouya sat silently; shell-shocked he could say nothing.

Haruhi nodded her head as if to answer and unspoken question in her mind. "Alright. Well, Kyouya I loved you, and I enjoyed being with you. But at this point in my life, I don't think I can stand to act intimately with you any longer. I hope you have a wonderfully peaceful life and find happiness. Good-bye." And she turned on her heal, grabbing her coat and walking out the front door, leaving a miserably silent Kyouya in her wake.

Mori was waiting for her at the front gates.

***Sobs* poor Kyouya...but it's his fault really!**

**Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!**

**Ember =]**


	8. Chapter 7

**I am absolutely horrid to you all and I am so very sorry for that! But, to make it up to you, here is an exceptionally beautiful chapter, one of my favorites so far! No matter how this chapter ends, I promise there will be more chapters, so don't worry, I'm not done with this yet! Please enjoy!**

She sat in silence the whole drive long. She couldn't for the life of her fathom the void that she felt inside of her, like a very large chunk of her had been ripped out by a large crane in a very forceful manner. The void was deep; it was dark; it was _pain_.

He sat in silence the whole drive to his house. He did not know what he should say to her to make her feel better. Part of him wished to pump his fist in the air and exclaim for joy that she was his and _he_ was out of their lives, hopefully forever. But another part, a rather large part, felt just a _tad bit_ sorry for taking her away from _him_. Of course, he knew this was all for her benefit. He only wanted what was best for her. He never thought about himself in all of this folly. That would be selfish. And he was _not_ a selfish person. Was he?

When his house came into view he braced himself for a breakdown. Haruhi was a stable person normally, but when she was with him she let her emotions go; he had broken down the metaphorical wall ages ago, and now she could be herself with him.

"Is your family home?" she inquired, breaking the silence in the car.

"No. This is my own residence, away from the family house. I bought it with my own money and have been living here for a while now," he replied. She mentally slapped herself. She should have known.

He led her into the house and asked her if he could get her anything. She smiled and declined, insisting all she needed was some rest and quiet. Mori nodded and guided her down the halls to her own room, sliding back the panel to reveal a simple room, spacious and simple, as if it had been designed for her. "You can rest here. I'll bring you extra blankets in a moment. There is a change of clothes on the bed, although it's just one of my t-shirts and my smallest pair of pajama bottoms. I know they aren't much, but I hope they will be enough. The bathroom connects to your room through the door over there," he pointed it out to her. "If there is anything you could possibly need I'm right across the hall, over here," he motioned to his room, diagonally across from hers. "I'll be right back. Make yourself at home, please."

Haruhi smiled at him and walked into the room, smiling at Mori's concern and love for her, so evident in his voice. She walked to the bed and found the promised clothes, changing quickly, then walking to the bathroom and marveling at herself in the mirror. The shirt was a deep forest green and came down far past her knees, too-big in size but just right in comfort. The pants she tied with the drawstring as tight as they would go and she decided she liked how they hung off her hips, envisioning them hanging off of Mori's hips as he walked around his house in the morning, shirtless and sleepy, making breakfast for one.

The daydream shifted as she saw him walking around in the morning, making breakfast for two. Saw him walking into his room, carrying a tray full of food, a small, yellow flower in a tiny blue vase in the corner. Envisioned herself, asleep in his bed, wearing his deep green t-shirt, waking up to see his smiling face and a tray piled high with food; greeting him with a long kiss that makes him set down the tray and join her in bed, pulling that t-shirt off of her shoulders to reveal bare flesh that raises as his eyes scan over it, drinking her in—.

Mori knocked on the door, dragging Haruhi out of her fantasy. She looked over and saw him in the doorway, holding a pile of blankets, as promised. He looked pleased to see her in his clothes, and she saw the tint of desire in his eyes as they scanned down her body, taking her appearance in. She smiled, but she wasn't ready for that. Not yet.

She was, however, ready to be held. The stress she'd felt for so long, the uncertainty, all crashed down on her and swallowed her whole as she tried to breathe, but it was all too much for her, and she felt like she was drowning. She audibly gasped for air as the tears fell down her cheeks in waves. Mori dropped the blankets and ran to her, lifting her and cradling Haurhi's frail body in his arms, walking to the bed and sitting down.

He cooed into her ear and rocked her body, ran his fingers through her hair to comfort her as she gasped into his chest, crying tears from many moons past. Her body racked with her sobs. She grasped Mori's shirt with both of her hands and desperately tried to regain control, but failing as more memories, more heartbreak, flowed into her mind. She continued to break.

Finally, after many minutes of weeping, Haurhi's sobs quieted and eventually stopped altogether. Mori stayed there with her in his arms long past this time, stroking her hair and whispering into her ear, until she gained the courage to tilt her head up and look into his eyes. She could barely speak, but she whispered a meek thank you to him. He shook his head, wanting to launch into a long speech about how he loved her and would never hurt her like Kyouya.

However, he knew what was best for her, seeing as how he was more concerned for her well-being and what she wanted and needed than he was for himself. He knew she needed support, so he gave it to her. Without speaking he leaned down and pressed his lips to Haurhi's. Haruhi welcomed him with opened arms.

**Em =]**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter! Here's the next one, and please, don't worry...there's still more to come...the pairing isn't set in stone just yet...**

As they lay together in her bed, side by side, skin against skin, Haruhi realized no matter how much she loved Kyouya, she just might love Mori more. Mori had always been there for her and showed he cared for her…not that Kyouya hadn't ever done the same. Kyouya's love, however, had only ever been physical, or, at least, that was all he'd ever shown her. He'd had many chances to prove his love…he hadn't.

She shifted slightly, waking Mori. His gaze fell across her soft face, finally relaxed. He couldn't fathom the girl in his arms, the events that led her to him. How she could have been with him the night before he could not even begin to guess. He loved her; there was no doubt in his mind. While she was with Kyouya he'd been hurt, pained, filled with, what he thought to be, unrequited love. But knowing now that she was with him, had turned away from Kyouya and to him, blew his mind and sent him into a frilly day-dream full of rainbows and butterflies. Ok, not really, but enough so that he was slightly loopy when he thought about her decision.

His hand brushed back hair from her neck so he could see her pale flesh in the moonlight. Her skin was unblemished except for a small red mark in the center of her neck from where he'd marked her the night before as they made love. She didn't worry about him making marks, didn't worry about people seeing them, because she was with him and it was out in the open. Or, it would be, soon enough.

Mori leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her skin. He loved the way her skin felt against his lips. Soft and silky. It amazed him how someone's skin could be so smooth. It reminded him of velvet.

Haruhi subconsciously pressed herself closer to Mori's body, spooning against him so the fit perfectly together. It also amazed him how comfortable she was with him, and he wondered if she had ever been this content with Kyouya.

* * *

She woke to an empty bed and a note in flowing Calligraphy on a piece of what looked like aged parchment on the pillow where Mori's head had rested the night before. She was disappointed after reading the note, but realized she needed this time to really think and possibly flesh-out her feelings. Actually, what she needed was to speak to a girl and get a woman's advice.

Marie and Haruhi became friends after the girl moved into Tamaki's house. They were cousins who were finally able to catch up after Tamaki's grandmother passed away in her sleep. Haruhi got up and walked lazily to his dresser, reaching for the house phone and typing in the number she'd memorized and knew by heart. Haruhi walked around the room, waiting for Marie to answer.

Marie picked up on the third ring. "Haruhi?" she asked.

"Marie." Haruhi sighed and fell back onto the bed, relieved. "I really need to talk to you."

"What's up? Is it a boy? Was it Kyouya? What did he do? Tell me everything, dear." Marie's voice held a mothering tone that wrapped Haruhi up like a warm embrace.

"It's Kyouya….I broke up with him last night…and then I slept with Mori."

"You what?" Marie was shocked.

Haruhi told Marie the entire story from start to end. "And then Mori picked me up and I was emotional and he knew exactly what I needed…and it turned out to be a little hanky-panky…and so we had sex," Haruhi concluded.

"Well. Haruhi, I've been in your position with Kyouya once. Back in high school, when we dated, he did the same thing to me. He's got issues with his father, and it's hard for him to open up completely and let others in…it sucks but it's the truth."

"What did you do?"

"I got out of the relationship, just like you did. Kaoru was there for me when I needed him and now we're very happy together. He's been good for me, and good to me."

"Do you ever miss Kyouya?"

"Maybe sometimes, but I mostly miss his company. I don't miss the physical contact we had. He was always a rough lover. My body can only take so much abuse. Like I said, Kaoru's been good for me. However, if you're still having feelings for Kyouya then maybe you should just take a break from it all and get away."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, sometimes it's good to take a step back and consider all of your options. Kaoru and I are going to Ireland for two weeks on vacation. You are welcome to stay at our apartment. It's not much, but at least no one would know where you were. It's better than that bed and breakfast that everyone and your aunt knows about."

Haruhi laughed outright. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Want me to come pick you up right now?"

Haruhi considered this. "Yes, if that's not a problem. Mori's gone so I'll write him a nice long letter so he doesn't think I'm leaving him because we had sex…so that he doesn't beat himself up too, too much. Ten minutes?"

Haruhi told Marie where Mori's house was, then she hung up the phone and bustled about, grabbing another of Mori's long shirts and a pair of boxers that she didn't think he'd miss. Then she set herself down and the bar in the kitchen with a piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

**Em =]**


	10. Chapter 9

** ! I am so sorry! I am such a bad authoress! I feel so sorry for not updating sooner! School has kept me so busy and I had a minor block with this story but I AM BACK! This chapter is dedicated to my two awesome anonomis (sorry I can't spell) reviewers who make me smile and love to write this story! Gracie, I am so very happy you read my story first and loved it...I am truly honored. C.C, welcome back to my stories! I'm so very ectatic that you enjoy my writing that much!**

**I had a bit of help from Kuramasredredrose...but it was so insignificant it's hardly worth it to mention. haha love ya sis!**

She didn't want to leave him hurt, or wishing he hadn't come on so strong last night. She'd wanted him, she still did, and she didn't want him to regret their night together. But it _was_ still too soon for her, last night had proven that in her mind. So she packed a suit case, finished the letter to Mori, and called Marie for a ride.

When the car pulled up out front and Marie stepped out Haruhi ran up to her and hugged her as tightly as she could. "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you," Haruhi mumbled.

Marie pulled her at arm's length. "You need this. I'm glad you want to take some time away from everything." Haruhi sighed and smiled tiredly. Marie ushered her into the limo and talked animatedly the entire ride.

When they pulled up to the large house Haruhi was shown her room. "Lunch will be served at twelve thirty," the maid said to Haruhi. She thanked the kind woman and sprawled out onto the enormous bed, determined to let her body relax. The sun shone in through the windows, alighting on her face. She sighed and closed her eyes, basking in the warmth.

Haruhi had just let her muscles relax when a knock was heard at her door. She groaned. "Hm?" she grunted out.

"Haruhi? It's Marie. Would you like to talk?" The kind voice was greeted by a slightly grumpy Haruhi, who opened the door. Despite her attempts to relax, her eyes were still a bit puffy from the night before, and she was visibly off.

"Come in and sit down," Haruhi said with a smile. Marie returned the smile and plopped herself down onto the soft bed.

"I remember when I first stayed in this room. It was after I ran away from my relationship with Kyouya," Marie sighed, reminiscing.

"Would you like to tell me more about it? I'm interested to know how he treated other women before…me," Haruhi said.

Marie sat up and regarded Haruhi, who had sat down in front of the first. "He and I had a…complicated relationship. We were a special case, one that only comes about every so often. He and I weren't together. Actually, I don't think we were ever in the same spot in our lives at the same time. He never wanted anything more from me but to take out the rage his father inflicted upon his soul. He raped my spirit when we joined together in bed.

"Eventually I couldn't take the unspoken abuse anymore. Fed up, I left, and I haven't looked back ever since. Kaoru took me in and I slept here for a few weeks, until I realized I didn't want to be alone…that I loved Kaoru. He's always taken care of me…I guess it just takes a certain kind of man to love me the way I should be loved." Marie's eyes took on a far-off glaze and Haruhi hated to pull her back to reality, but she needed help herself.

"Marie, I love Kyouya, even though I love Mori. I'm just so conflicted! Kyouya has never once lifted a finger to me that I did not welcome. Our relationship has always been loving, I firmly believe that. But I couldn't handle the fact that he would only love me in secret. I was only ever a secret lover to him, and I wanted more. Mori gave that to me. He and I had been friends for so long, and when he kissed me," Haruhi sighed. "I don't know, it just felt like something tangible, something real.

"Kyouya and I had a good thing, but I guess with Mori it could be just as good, if not better?"

Marie took a good, hard look in her friend's eyes. "It seems to me that you're settling with Mori. I don't think you're truly to give up what you have with Kyouya just yet."

Haruhi sighed. "But if I let Mori go, if I go back to Kyouya, what will happen if I give him my heart and he can't accept me for all that I am. I couldn't handle going back to the way we were. I've taken a stand, and I need to know that he heard me, and that he will be willing to take care of me publicly, and not just in secret."

Marie pulled out a black square from her pocket and placed it into Haruhi's hand. "Call him. And call Mori. Talk to each of them, then think about the choice you're about to make." Marie nodded her head and stood, kissing the top of Haruhi's head and walking out of the room. The door shut behind her.

**Em =]**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok my lovelies! Here is chapter 10! Woohoo, double digits! Now, don't everybody freak out at the end, but I would like to see some reviews! I'm really afraid I've completely lost my fan-base...so please let me know you're out there and still enjoy this story, please! Enjoy!**

The door slammed ominously, the sound echoing down the corridor. Marie sighed as she walked, her heals clicking adamantly against the marble floors. She had to believe this was what was best for her friend…this was what she needed.

Walking into Kaoru's study, Marie closed the glass French doors and exhaled loudly, alerting her very loving husband to her presence in his office. He looked up from the papers on his desk, his glasses perched on his nose in a way that made her heart beat and her cheeks redden; whoever said business men weren't sexy never say Kaoru.

He set his glasses on the table and beckoned Marie to him. She sighed as she sat down on his lap, her back to his chest, his arms wrapping around her waist. "How did it go with Haruhi?" he asked softly, pressing a tender kiss to her neck.

"Frankly, dear? I have no idea what she should do. Part of me wants to tell her "Screw Kyouya, Mori is your soul mate," but the other half doesn't know _who_ she's meant to be with. That part wants to sit down with Kyouya for a chat."

Kaoru tensed under her. "I don't want you anywhere near that son-of-a-bitch. It kills me, just knowing what he did to you for so long."

Marie sighed and rested her hand on her husband's. "I know…it hurts me still too…but I think I need to do this for her."

Kaoru shook his head back and forth, his forehead brushing the back of her neck. "Don't make me forbid you," he threatened half-heartedly. Marie sighed.

"How about we continue this conversation after lunch?" she asked.

Kaoru pulled back and rested his chin on her shoulder. "It's three in the afternoon, dear. Lunch has past."

Marie's lips curled slyly. "Whoever said anything about actual food?"

Kaoru was up in an instant, Marie cradled in his arms. "Right, lunch. Here we come!" He took off down the hallway.

* * *

Despite Kaoru's obvious discontent, Marie made plans with Kyouya the next day for lunch. As she sat apprehensively at the table, her mind wandered._ Was this really what was best for Haruhi? _Marie decided she was going to make it be, regardless of any and all consequences that would come from this meeting.

When Kyouya sat opposite her ten minutes later, she felt her body freeze on spot. "Hello, Marie," Kyouya said cordially as he placed his napkin in his lap. "I trust you and Kaoru are doing well?"

Marie unfroze after mentally shaking herself. "Yes, we are doing well. And yourself?"

Kyouya's eyes flashed in pain…pain that wasn't unnoticed by Marie. "I am well. Father has decided I am to marry an American girl, Samantha Tschoepe, the daughter of one of his business clients. She's rather pretty." His words were cold and in no way loving.

"Kyouya, I'd like you to be frank with me, if that's at all possible."

Kyouya's eyes rose to hers and she saw the determination in them. "I never wanted to hurt Haruhi, and I need you to understand that. Actually, I was ten minutes from telling her I was going to make our relationship known to my father. Everything I'd ever done in my life while we were together romantically was for her. I'd always been looking out for her best interest."

Marie was confused. "But I thought you only wanted to fuck her like you fucked me. She wasn't just a fling for you?"

Put off by her foul language, but sobered all the same, Kyouya shook his head.

"But that means that Mori totally screwed you over." In all her years of proper etiquette, Marie had never lost that mouth of hers.

"Mori did what I was never man enough to do: he loved Haruhi openly. I always hid our relationship; he kept theirs in the open. Frankly, I'm glad Haruhi's with him now. I've had to move on, and I'm glad to see she has too."

Marie wasn't fazed by the appearances. She could see the pain in his stance and face. "Look, Kyouya, shitty past aside, I really want to see you happy and with Haruhi, because I want to see her happy. Do feel me? Thus, I'm going to help you get her back."

Kyouya shook his head. "I can't. I'm marrying Samantha in three months…she's coming to visit next month so we can prepare for the wedding, and then I'll be a married man and my father's companies in America will thrive…it's my place as the third son."

Marie knew she couldn't say anything to deter him, so she remained silent throughout the meal, her mind whirring regardless, concocting schemes to work everything so that Haruhi was happy.

* * *

Haruhi knew she shouldn't call him, but it'd been ages since they'd talked. Even though things should have been different, she knew what she had to say to him.

He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

Haruhi took a deep breath. "I know I left so quickly, but I want you to know that I love you, Mori." Haruhi paused for another deep breath, closing her eyes. As she set her shoulders and opened her eyes, she spoke with determination. "I think we should get married."

**Em =]**


	12. Chapter 11

**I am SO SO SO SO SOORRY! I've been so busy with school...and I have finals that I should be studying for, but I wrote this measly chapter. I'm super sorry, but summer is almost herre for me, and then I should be updating every week! Please don't kill me! Thank you to everyone who has reviwed and given me ideas! Here's that flashback that suggested to me. Thank you to everyone for bearing with me...and it's not over yet!**

He was driving when she called. Marriage? How the hell did that even cross her mind? He nearly drove off the road as the word left her lips. This wasn't right; he knew it wasn't. She shouldn't be the one asking him to marry her. Hell, she'd only been gone two days. They'd only been together for three days, if that. He wasn't very clear on their relationship. "Haruhi, I'm not sure that's the right thing for us right now. Are you sure you're not stressed or delusional right now?"

Haruhi sighed on the phone. "I'm sorry. I'm just sure that I want to be with you. I've decided I don't want to be fickle…I want you to know that you're the one that I want, and I'm ready to come home to you."

Mori smiled softly and quickly changed direction. "I'm on my way to pick you up. Have your stuff ready, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I love you," Haruhi said before hanging up. Mori knew this probably wasn't the best idea for them at this point, but he didn't know what else he could do. He didn't want to hurt Haruhi.

As he was driving, he thought about the events that led to his love for Haruhi.

_She had forgotten her book at the club. Mori knew she was going to need it to study, so he brought it over to her house for her. When he reached her door he heard someone crying and knocked on the door._

_She answered the door, her eyes red and puffy. "Oh, hello Mori." Her voice was weak._

_Mori held out the book._

"_Thank you." She smiled and moved to close the door, but he held it open. "Is there something I can help you with?"_

"_Why are you crying?"_

_Haruhi feigned innocence. "I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about."_

_Mori shook his head. "You've been crying."_

_Haruhi sighed and consented. "My dad left."_

_Mori was shocked. "What?"_

"_Come in." Mori followed the girl into her house and sat in the living room. "This is the note he left me." She handed a small piece of paper to him and watched his face as he read it._

My dearest daughter, I am sorry. Paul and I have fell in love and he has taken me to America where we can get married. I trust you will be fine without me.

~Love, Dad

"_This doesn't seem like him." Mori was confused._

_She answered him. "He's been different lately. He's spending more and more time at the bar and less with me. I don't think he wants to be here with me anymore. He always tells me how much I look like my mother…I think it makes him sad. So, he took off." Her eyes welled up again and Mori pulled her into a hug._

"_It's ok."_

_Haruhi sobbed. "No…it's not ok. It's not going to be ok. I'm sick of being alone, of being deserted by everyone I care about."_

_Mori held her while she vented out all of her frustration, until her sobs quieted and her tears dried up, and even still, until she fell asleep in his arms. He looked down at the fragile girl and sighed. "How did this happen?" he asked. He looked to the ceiling. "How did I fall in love with this girl, involved with Kyouya as she is?"_

_He carried her to her bed and laid her down on it, pulling the sheets over her body. "Don't…leave," she whispered in her sleep. Mori sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. He brushed hair away from her face and forehead, leaning down and kissing her cheek lightly._

"_Goodnight, Haruhi. I'll be here for you when you wake, and every day after."_

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't see the car coming towards him.

**How much do you hate me? Let me know! **

**Em =]**


	13. Chapter 12

**One would think that becuase it's summer I would have more time to update. Sadly, no. I'm so happy to get this chapter out, but I'm sorry about the wait. Let me know what you think of it, PLEASE! Thank you all! I hope you enjoy!**

Haruhi was packing her things. She couldn't believe what she had said to Mori. Marry her? Why would he want to do that? Why would she even have asked? She mentally kicked herself for being so stupid. "But he said he was coming to pick me up. That means that he's not afraid to be with me…doesn't it? Doesn't it mean that he wants to be with me as much as I want to be with him?" She asked these questions of no one in particular. But somehow, it felt good to say them aloud.

She walked to the bathroom to collect her things and stopped to look into the mirror. "What happened to you, Haruhi? Last year you were just a normal girl in a fancy high school. Now you're involved with a rich, successful martial artist, have a past with a scary accountant, and are, for all intents and purposes, are an orphan. What happened?"

As Haruhi watched the reflection it seemed to answer her. "You grew up, changed, morphed with time. Adapt to survive, that's what you've always done best. You've emerged from your dull past into new-ness…into life."

Haruhi's eyebrows furrowed. "Why did I have to change? I liked how I used to be."

"Ignorant?" the reflection seemed to ask. "A child?"

"I was innocent. I was free." Haruhi's eyes watered. "I was free."

"You're still free. If anything, you're freer now then you were before. Why cry? Why shed tears for your lost past?"

"Because my past is what shaped who I am today?"

The reflection laughed. "This year has shaped who you are. Kyouya, Mori, the club, your father; you have been shaped by Ouran."

"Ouran has changed me."

The reflection tilted its head. "For the better?"

"Or for the worse. How can I tell? Who am I to distinguish between the two?"

"You are Me."

"I am you."

"You are yourself. Thus, you are two people and one at once."

"My head hurts." Haruhi turned and lowered herself to the floor. She laid down on the cool tile floor and closed her eyes. "Am I going crazy?" Silence filtered into Haruhi's ears.

As she lay there, Haruhi thought about Mori. She remembered the very moment he became a large part of her life.

_She'd been crying for what felt like hours. How could he just leave her? She needed her father. She needed him to be with her. Ever since her mother died it had been Haruhi and her father. If he abandoned her, like her mother had, what was she going to do? Who was going to be there for her?_

_When Mori knocked on the door she honestly didn't know what to do. She let him in and showed him the note purely because she needed someone to be there for her. She didn't really remember much after that, only warm arms holding her and then gentle lips against her cheek. _

_The next morning she'd awoken to the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. For a moment she'd hoped it was her father come home. But when she'd walked out it was Mori standing there cooking food for her. "Mori?" she asked._

_He turned to her and smiled and at that moment she knew everything would be fine in the end._

Haruhi stood up, headache gone, and collected her things once more with one final glance at the mirror. "That's it, Haruhi. You should probably get some food in you…you're delirious."

She walked out of the bathroom and finished packing for Mori to pick her up. She sat on the bed and thought about Mori some more. "He's been really good for me," Haruhi said aloud. "With the whole Kyouya thing and the dad thing, it's been good to be able to talk to him. I'm really glad I found him…or, rather, that he found me."

She was about to launch into another daydream when her door busted open. "Marie? What's the matter?" Her friend was standing in the doorway, physically shaking.

"You need to come with me. There's been an accident."

**DON'T KILL ME OR YOU WON'T HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!**

**Em =]**


	14. Chapter 13

**I do believe this is one of my favorite chapters becuase it really developes Marie and Kaoru's characters. It's long too! Enjoy, please, and REVIEW! **

Marie had been chopping up vegetables for dinner, taking her anger out on the produce. "Why would he yell like that?" she asked, punctuating every word with a chop. She was talking about her argument with Kaoru after she'd gotten back from lunch with Kyouya.

_He was waiting for her in their room. "Where have you been?" _

_She looked up at him feeling a bit guilty. Refusing to let it show, she walked past him and into the bathroom to take off her jewelry. "I was at lunch."_

_Kaoru followed Marie into the bathroom. "We were supposed to go out together, or did you forget?"_

_Marie closed her eyes. That's right, she thought, we were going to go out to lunch and a movie. "I had a meeting with an old friend," she said, her tone calm and blasé. _

"_Which old friend?" _

_She mentally kicked herself. She should have seen that coming. "You wouldn't remember him."_

_Kaoru turned her around gently and stared into her eyes. "Why are you avoiding my questions?"_

_Marie gazed back. "I'm not avoiding your questions. I'm giving you answers, aren't I?"_

_Kaoru shook his head. "Who were you at lunch with? I want his name."_

_Marie sighed. "Kyouya."_

_Kaoru's face darkened. "Kyouya." He turned from Marie angrily and pressed his palms to his eyes. "Why the hell would you go out with him? After what he did to you? Marie, that guy is a menace!"_

"_He's gotten better since then!" _

_Kaoru turned back to her. "Why are you defending him? Marie, he beat you!"_

_Marie's eyes began to water at the memories. "I've put that behind me. I'm making peace with my enemy."_

_Kaoru threw his hands into the air. "Let's just go buddy buddy up with all the gang members out on the streets then. Would that make you happy?"_

"_Now you're being an idiot." Marie crossed her arms and looked to Kaoru with hard eyes._

"I'm_ the idiot? Who's the one that went off with Kyouya _by herself_ for a little luncheon?"_

_Marie turned from him and began to walk away. "When you're ready to talk to me like a grownup I'll be in the kitchen making dinner." She walked away from him with a saddened heart._

"Idiot. Kaoru's such an idiot." She slammed her knife into the carrot and flung the pieces into the pot. "What does it matter that I had lunch with Kyouya?" Marie began to slaughter the red bell peppers.

"What does it matter that we have a past together? What does it matter that he—" She put down the knife and halted her assault on the vegetable. A single tear rolled down her cheek and landed on her hand. Marie curled her fingers and viciously wiped the tear away. "No. I promised I'd never cry because of him ever again."

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the tears from cascading down her cheeks. She slid down the kitchen island and held her head in her hands.

_She was his best friend, his lover. He was sweet with her in the beginning. That one time, the first time, he held her tightly and refused to let her go that entire night. He was gentle with her. She thought she was in love with him, as he was with her._

_Everything changed when Kyouya heard the news. "Father said that I'll never be able to run the family business." His eyes had been cold when he told her that. She'd tried to comfort him, but it was no use._

"_Kyouya, it's ok. You can start your own business!" Her optimism was always the thing Kyouya loved the most._

"_It's not possible."_

"_Why not?"_

_Kyouya turned to her and glared. "Because he ruined the companies I've already built!" His voiced raised and he could feel the anger boiling up, looking for a release. _

"_Kyouya—" Marie reached out to touch him, but he slapped her hand away, hard. Marie cradled her hand to her chest, nursing the large red welt from Kyouya's hand._ _She looked up at Kyouya with fear in her eyes._

_His eyes widened and he pulled her into his arms, kissing the red mark until it faded away, whispering apologies between the embraces. _

_In retrospect, Marie should have left him that very day. But she loved him, even though he hurt her. It escalated after that until the point when he nearly broke her. That was when she'd gone to Kaoru, when he'd saved her._

Marie held that same hand to her chest. Although it was gone, she could still feel the slap Kyouya dealt her. She stood up and wiped her eyes. After cleaning up the kitchen and putting the uncooked food in the refrigerator for later, she walked to her room to find Kaoru. When she didn't find him, she called his cell phone.

"Hi, this is Kaoru's phone. I've missed your call, and for that I probably should be sorry. However, I'm most likely having the time of my life with my beautiful wife, Marie, so I can't say I'm sorry for missing you. But, if you leave me a message, I'll probably get back to you…after I'm finished have fun with my Marie."

His message made her laugh. "Hey honey. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry, and that I love you. Also, I miss you. Love you." She shut her phone and turned to go back to the kitchen when her phone buzzed in her hand. She didn't look at the caller ID because she thought it was Kaoru calling her back, but the voice on the other line worried her more.

"Marie, it's Mori. Kaoru's been in a car accident. I'm taking him to the hospital right now. Grab Haruhi and come as soon as you can."

Marie's eyes watered for the second time that day. "Is he ok?"

"He will be. I've got to drive. Get to the hospital as soon as you can."

The phone line went dead.

**Em =]**


	15. Chapter 14

**It's been entirely too long! I'm so sorry for keeping every one of you waiting! I was on vacation for three weeks and just got back into town last week. Forgive me, please! This chapter give a little bit of Kyouya's perspective on his and Marie's relationship. I'm excited for the next chapter too! You will all know what I mean when you get to the end. More flashbacks to come! Thank you for reading and reviewing. It means so much to me :) Enjoy the chapter!**

Kyouya wasn't sick. He wasn't ill, he wasn't dying. He was healthy, for all intents and purposes happy, and anticipating the arrival of his fiancée, Samantha. _So why,_ he asked himself, _am I feeling so off?_

When he'd spoken to Marie he'd wondered if she ever told anyone. Her last words to him before she'd left for good were: "Never again." He wondered if she'd truly found that, the never again that she'd promised him she'd find. After the first time he'd hit her she brushed it off. She didn't want to think about it; didn't want to talk about the pain he'd caused her.

Truthfully he hated himself after he hurt her. He'd done all he could to make her happier: he loved her until she was blissfully sore. He held her until she felt loved and adored. He sent her flowers and messages and cards to let her know how much he was sorry, how he would never do it again.

He never touched her with the intent to hurt her again. Never, at least, until the night his father verbally abused him in front of his brothers. Kyouya had never been as furious as he was that night. He was berated for trying to be better than his brothers and chastised for his attempts.

He remembered flying up the stairs to his room in a rage. When he saw Marie get up to ask him what was wrong, with the look of concern on her face, he snapped. He pushed her against the wall and held her there, hurting her physically and mentally. When he was finished with her she looked up at him with hatred in her eyes.

Still today, Kyouya never believed she ever forgot the anger in his eyes the first time he hurt her. Maybe he'd always hurt her. Maybe every day he'd done something small that she'd picked up on, just because of the first time he'd hurt her.

He vowed to never let himself get that violent ever again. He hated hurting Marie, and after he and Haruhi began to date he hated hurting her as well.

Honey was the one to call him. Not Marie, not Haruhi, not Mori. When he got to the hospital, everyone was already there. Marie was by Kaoru's side, holding onto his hand. Mori and Honey stood by the door, Honey hovering nervously, not knowing what to do. Mori was the silent support for everyone present in the room.

Haruhi stood next to Hikaru, who was just staring at his brother. His hand grasped Haruhi's for support. Haruhi silently cried at the sight of Kaoru lying on the bed, scrapes covering his face and neck, his arm in a sling and a breathing tube down his throat, keeping him alive.

Haruhi looked up as Kyouya knocked on the door. Her face hardened and she turned to Hikaru, whispering something in his ear before letting go of his hand and storming over to Kyouya. "Outside. Now," she demanded.

They walked down the hallway until Haruhi pulled Kyouya to a stop. "Who called you here?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Honey called me. I was worried about my old friend."

Haruhi nearly scoffed before catching herself. Now was not the time to be vengeful. "It's good that you're here."

Kyouya's brows knitted together. "How is he?"

Haruhi shook her head, tears hitting the tile floor. "Not good. The brought him in an hour ago. Mori saw the entire thing happen. Kaoru was driving in his direction when a huge truck hit Kaoru's car, sending it over the shoulder of the road and into the median. Kaoru was unresponsive when the paramedics got to the scene, but the revived him enough to keep him alive. Marie and I have been here for half an hour, and Honey just got here." She cried wholeheartedly, not trying to hide her tears any longer. "I'm so worried about him."

Kyouya opened his mouth to say something when Mori walked around the corner, immediately rushing to Haruhi and pulling her into his arms. He hushed her and held her while Kyouya looked on awkwardly.

Kyouya turned around and walked away, knowing Haruhi would be fine with Mori. He felt hurt by how she could just easily forget about him and move on. He wondered if Haruhi had been with Mori when they had been dating. He'd never asked. _I suppose I can't ask now either. _

He parked a seat in the cafeteria with a bagel and a coffee and stared out the window. The clouds had rolled in and turned everything dark, as if mirroring the solemn mood he and his friends all felt.

_Haruhi has moved on. As well she should have. Maybe I wasn't meant to have her. Maybe she's supposed to be with Mori. After all, in two months I will by marrying Samantha and leaving for the United States, never to see everyone here again._

His phone rang, bringing him out of his revere. "Kyouya? It's Samantha! Surprise, but I'm coming to see you! I'm getting on my plane right now. I'll get to you in about three hours!"

Kyouya smiled at her perky demeanor. "Alright, dear. I'll be there to pick you up."

On the other line Kyouya heard Samantha giggle happily. "Ok. I'll see you then, Kyouya."

"Goodbye Samantha."

He hung up the phone and set it on the table, glaring at the offensive plastic. _Samantha. I'm meant to be with Samantha._ He repeated those words in his head, as if they'd become his new mantra, getting him through the days. And perhaps they had. Perhaps they were the only things that kept him moving. The only thing that kept him functioning normally.

He sipped his coffee and ate his bagel. As he was about to get up a body sat down in the chair across from his, and he looked up into the calm eyes of Mori.

"I want to talk to you," Mori said.

Kyouya set his things back onto the table and nodded to Mori. "Then let's talk."

**It's short, but the next chapter I'll do my best to make longer! Thank you again!**

**Em =]**


	16. Chapter 15

**Well, this story has just about reached its end. The next chapter will be the last, but don't worry. I intend to wrap everything up in a nice bow. Thank you so much, everyone who has followed this story and has had patience with me. You are all fantastic and amazing and really make this worth writing :) Thank you so much.**

Marie sat next to Kaoru's bed, crying silently while holding onto his hand. "You have to be ok, Kaoru," she whispered. "You're the best thing in my life, my world, and I can't live without you." She faintly registered Honey walking into the room and coming to sit next to her. Only when he pressed his cheek to her arm in a gesture of support did she turn to him.

"Kaoru will be fine, Marie." The small boy's voice was firm and knowing, as if he were leaving no room for debate or question. Marie looked down at her blonde-haired sempai and marveled at his hope and determination.

Looking back at her husband she sighed. "He has to be."

Hikaru walked into the room holding a steaming cup of coffee and offered it to his sister-in-law. "How is he?" he asked, sitting down on Marie's other side.

She sighed. "No different. The doctors say he should wake up any time now, but when he does he might not be able to remember exactly what happened. His concussion was really bad and might have caused memory loss." Hikaru nodded and looked away from the girl to his twin.

"Always trouble, Kaoru," he whispered. To Marie he asked, "Do you know how this happened?"

Honey answered when Marie couldn't find the words. "He was driving a must have hit a slick patch on the road. He lost control of the car and hit the telephone pole." Marie had to try to stifle a cry, but a bit of sound still made it past her lips.

Hikaru grasped her right hand in his left firmly. "Kaoru's going to be alright. If there's one thing I've learned about my brother is that he refuses to do anything for himself. He would refuse to die and leave you here alone. He's going to pull through."

Marie nodded, suddenly tired of others reassuring her that the love of her life would be ok.

"Kyouya, I need to know if you ever really cared for Haruhi," Mori said. Kyouya was caught in the black depth of Mori's eyes and fidgeted.

"Mori, I loved her. She was the only reason that I continued to play the part of adoring third son for my father, because I hoped it would give her the ability to go to school."

Mori shook his head. "Then why didn't you ever tell her that? Why didn't you ever explain why you left her alone at night, waiting for you to come back to her?"

Kyouya sighed. "She told you."

Mori unfolded and refolded his hands. "I was as much her friend as her 'public boyfriend.'"

Kyouya's knuckles whitened. "So you seduced her."

"I gave her all that you couldn't," Mori responded forcefully.

Kyouya looked up into Mori's eyes. "You told her to break up with me, didn't you?"

"I did no such thing. I only wanted her to be happy. Don't you see, Kyouya? This goes far beyond you and me. This is about Haruhi and her happiness. When I see her the first thing I think is, "How can I make her happy?" What did you think?"

Kyouya thought back.

_He walked into his room at eight, throwing his jacket onto the chair and beholding the beauty that was Haruhi, sitting on his bed. He smiled at her and she smiled back, knowing exactly what they were about to do. He thought,_ How can I help this girl with her future? How can I make sure she has a life after high school?

His head hung slightly lower. Mori narrowed his eyes. "You were never truly serious about her. You were just going to exploit her adoration for you and then send her on her way, like an obedient child. Here's the difference between you and me, Kyouya: I never once thought about the probability that she would reject me in the end. I always treated her as if she were mine already, as if she were mine to hold and cherish and love."

He stood and pushed in his chair. "You're going to be late to pick Samantha up if you don't hurry along. I just want you to learn how to care for a woman, so you won't burn this one like you would have burned Haruhi had I not been here to watch out for her best interest."

Kyouya watched as his sempai walked out of the cafeteria, walking undoubtedly back to the room to check up on Kaoru. He sighed, readjusted his glasses, and stood. A short call on his cell and, upon reaching the doors leading outside, his car was there waiting for him to take him to the airport, to his future.

He sighed quietly and prepared himself to meet his fiancée.

"How is he doing?" Haruhi asked as she entered the room, Mori following silently behind her, reaching for her hand and holding it in his.

"Better. The doctors say he should wake up soon," Marie said, tears of joy in her eyes. Her hand was wrapped around Kaoru's, and even as Haruhi watched she saw their joined hands twitch infinitesimally.

She motioned to the movements and Marie looked from their hands to Kaoru's face, where his eyelids were trying to open. "Kaoru!" she exclaimed as silently as she could.

He smiled slightly and tears cascaded down her cheeks from relief.

Haruhi looked up at Mori and he looked down at her, smiling and pulling her out of the room. "I'm so happy he's awake," Haruhi said. Mori smiled and nodded. "Where did you go today? You've been gone for hours."

Mori's smile widened and he slowly sank to one knee in front of her. "I was getting this," he said, pulling a red velvet box out of his pocket. Haruhi breathed in sharply but allowed Mori to take her hands. "Haruhi, I love you more than anything in the world. Your beauty rivals that of the ocean and the sunset and all of nature. I want to wake up next to you every morning and to be with you every day of my life. I want you to be my forever. Will you marry me?"

**Don't kill me. I hope to have the last chapter out this weekend. Thanks again! **

**Em =]**


	17. Chapter 16

**Alright, this is it. Thank you to everyone who has followed this since the very beginning, and to everyone who has reviewed. You make me all very inspired and I'm so happy to be closing this chapter of my writing career with you all. Please enjoy the final chapter of He Hurt Her When He Wasn't There.**

It was a dark day for him. He stood in front of the mirror, gray and sad, and straightened his tie. The tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he kept them at bay as long as he could. He was hurting…things hadn't been easy since she was killed.

* * *

He showered quickly and met Samantha at the front door. "Hello, dear." She looked at him with sad eyes.

"How do you feel?" Kyouya considered and his head hung ever so slightly.

"It hurts. Everything hurts. I miss her," he said, a single tear finding its way out of the corner of his eye and down his cheek. Samantha wiped it away with a sad smile.

"It will get better. She did love you, I hope you know. And I'm so happy you were able to explain everything to her before it happened." Kyouya nodded and pulled Samantha into a hug.

"Thank you so much. Marrying you we the best thing that ever happened to me," he said in her ear.

Samantha hugged him back and closed her eyes to the pain she knew he felt.

* * *

Mori was silent as he drove to the church. His black tie was still a bit askew, but he'd done the best to his ability. Somehow he'd lost the will to care if it was perfectly straight since she'd died. Honey sat beside him, silent and solemn, wearing a frown and a black suit and tie.

"She loved you, Takashi," Honey said quietly. "She was going to marry you. She said yes. She loved you."

A tear escaped Mori's eye, and he let it fall gently down his face. "She was mine. After all these years, I had her, and she slipped away." He looked out the window and refused to talk again.

* * *

Marie slipped into her black dress and smoothed it over the baby bump. She rubbed her stomach affectionately, slightly raised due to three months of pregnancy. Kaoru came up behind her and pressed his hands over hers, his face mirroring hers of sadness. "Are you ready to go?" he asked quietly.

Marie shook her head. "I'm not ready to say goodbye."

Kaoru pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder and grabbed her hand. "This isn't 'goodbye forever.' This is just a 'see you in a while.' She's not gone completely."

Marie looked up at Kaoru. "Are you sure?"

Kaoru nodded and tugged on their joined hands. "Let's go."

She took one final glance at the picture of her and Haruhi on the mirror and followed her husband out to the car.

* * *

"Haruhi loved deeply," Ranka said, sniffling slightly. "She never forgot her family, and her friends," he turned to look at all of the members of the former Host Club that sat together near the front of the church, "became a part of her family. You were such a big part of her life, such a big part of mine, and you made her feel special, loved. I can't express how very grateful I am to you."

He stepped away from the front of the church and made his way to his seat, crying into his shirt.

* * *

Mori stood up and walked to the front. "I knew many sides of Haruhi. I knew her when she was in love with Kyouya, and when she was loved _by_ Kyouya. I knew her when she was frustrated, when she was elated, happy, sad, lonely, and needed. But the side I loved the most was the one that showed when she was determined. Once she got her mind set on something that was it, it was going to happen come hell or high water.

"The day she agreed to marry me I was the happiest man in the world. We were going to have the life I'd always wanted for her, even when she was in love with Kyouya.

"And she did love Kyouya. Even when all she wanted was to be with me she loved him. He had been such a large part of her life that it was hard for her to deny that love she had."

Mori's throat closed up and he felt like he couldn't breathe, but he kept on speaking. "I loved her with every fiber of my being. With all of my heart, with all of my soul, I _wanted_ to want her. And I still do." He looked up at the ceiling, as if looking straight past the wooden panels and up into the blue sky. "I love you, Haruhi, and nothing is going to change that."

* * *

Kyouya squeezed Samantha's hand and walked to the front, passing Mori on the way.

"Haruhi knew that I loved her, but not only that, she knew, in the end, all that I had been working to do for her. She knew that I had always cared for her, and that all those times that I left her alone, I was helping her future, making it so that she would have a diving platform, so that she could get into college.

"But even still, she loved Mori." Kyouya smiled grimly. "She told me that, while a part of her still loved me, she wanted me to be happy without her, to be happy with Samantha. After she met Sam, Haruhi knew that I was meant to be with her.

"I don't regret anything, and neither did Haruhi. She never did anything that she _would_ regret. She was intelligent like that I guess. But not only that, she was determined to do good in everything she did. Even when she was making fun of her wonderful friends she was doing so in a way that was loving and, in a way, beautiful."

* * *

"When I found out that Haruhi had brain cancer I didn't lose hope. Not once in the six weeks that she had cancer did I ever lose hope. I took strength in the courage in her eyes and in the love she had for Mori."

Marie stopped and wiped away a tear. "She was my best friend, and losing her wasn't easy. For a while now it may not be easy, but I _will_ get through it. We all will, because she would have wanted us to get through it all.

"She was the strongest person I know, and nothing will change the love and respect I have for her still. Not even death will keep her away from us." Marie turned to her husband. "She may be gone in body, but she's still very much alive in the hearts of every person she touched.

"So, Haruhi, have fun while you can, because once we're together again, all hell's going to break loose."

* * *

He read her tombstone again, even though he'd visited it every day for the past two years. "Alive in the hearts of the people she touched. Loved by many, cherished still by her loving fiancée, Takashi."

Mori placed the flowers in front of her grave, just as he did every day. "I love you, Haruhi." He looked to the sky and blew a kiss up to where he knew in his heart Haruhi was waiting for him. "I'll see you again. Someday soon, we will be together."

**Please review one final time...and thank you :)**

**Em =]**


End file.
